


For Asgard, With Love

by Magnetism_bind



Series: The Memory Stone [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chains, Declarations Of Love, Gags, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mixed Emotions, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Power Dynamics, Promises, Restraints, Role Reversal, Sexual Roleplay, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: After the battle on Earth,Thor gets a moment with the memory stone Tony has in his possession.





	For Asgard, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this without reading the first fic in the Memory Stone series, but the ending might make more sense if you do read that one first.

 

“You look distracted, brother.”

Thor’s eyes are closed. “We had a busy time of it.” There’s something tugging at the corner of his mind; the whisper that none of this is real, but Loki’s voice is so familiar, so welcome, so _here_ he doesn’t care.

“Yes, the battle was rather…eye-opening, wouldn’t you say?” Loki trails off and Thor opens his eyes.

Loki’s standing there smiling absently. He looks well, his hair sleek and fine, his smile is true enough. His clothes aren’t bloodstained any longer. Now he’s wearing a well-made green and black robe that suits him well. How soft would it be under his fingers, Thor wonders. They itch to find it, to pull the robe closer and find Loki close against in him.

“You look as though you have questions.” Loki sighs.

“Why did you do that?” Thor finds himself asking. There are other questions he could ask. _Why dd you try to kill Thanos? Why any of it?_ But mostly that one pressing question. Why had he given up the tesseract for Thor?

Loki pauses. For a moment he doesn’t look at Thor. “I found it surprisingly distressing when he started to crush your skull.” He says at last, but his tone is muted slightly, almost neutral, but Thor knows him, knows how deceptive he is and he reaches out, catching Loki by the arm, before he can turn away.

“And afterward, what were you thinking?”

“You truly want to know?” Loki drawls.

“Yes.”

“I was thinking how well that gag suited you.” Loki’s eyes dance as he utters this.

Thor blinks. “I should have known.”

“Fair play, brother.” Loki murmurs. “After all, you brought me home to Asgard once in a silver gag.”

That brings a smile to Thor’s lips in spite of himself. “So I did.” He looks down at his grasp on Lok’s arm, Loki still allowing himself to be held. He thinks about what Loki said.

“Would that please you?”

Loki blinks. “I beg your pardon?”

“Me, gagged and submitting to you? Would that please you?”

It’s gratifying to have found something that will cause his little brother, famous for his wit and quick tongue, to be completely silenced. To be honest Thor’s never thought that possible.

“You’re…not serious.” Loki looks perplexed.

“I merely asked would that please you?”

“Would that please me...” Loki repeats. “You on your knees, gagged and submitting to me. Yes, brother, you could say that.”

“Yes or no.” Thor tightens his grip.

“Yes.” Loki says simply.

He pulls away then and Thor lets him go.

“Very well then.” Thor says and goes to his knees.

Loki simply stares at him as though he can’t believe his eyes. He gazes at Thor for so long a time until Thor’s knees start to ache, and his heart a little bit as well too.

“Look, if you don’t want me here.” Thor half starts to rise, and Loki’s hand shoots out.

“No, stay there.”

Thor grins, in spite of his submission.  

“Do you truly submit to me?” Lok’s voice is oddly neutral.

“Yes.”

“And you’ll let me gag you.” Now Loki sounds skeptical.

“If that is your wish.”

“How long will you let me…do with you as I please.” Loki paces as he talks, mulling the matter over instead of taking immediate advantage of the opportunity Thor’s providing him with, offering to him, really. Offering him on bended knee.

“One day.” Thor says, already weary of the negotiations. Whatever Loki’s trickster mind is concocting, he can handle it for a day. “Take it or leave it.”

“And what happens afterwards?”

“After?”

“When I release you?”

“Then we’ll go our separate ways and I’ll start restoring Asgard.” _Unless I can convince you otherwise_. And Thor intends to do just that.

“Right.” Loki nods again, still thinking.

Thor’s patience wears thin, a thing that happens miraculously quickly when it comes to Loki.

“Take it or leave it.” He says again.

Loki’s smile covers his lips and for the first time Thor feels a prick of apprehension, acknowledging what it is he’s about to do. To put himself so completely into his brother’s hands, submitting to his will and desires.

“Oh,” Loki’s voice is a silken purr. “I’ll take it.”

He snaps his fingers and Thor’s so caught by the gesture that he doesn’t feel the gag at first or the chain suddenly linking his neck to the floor, yanking his head down further. There’s enough length that he can crouch over but he can’t stand now, not all the way.

The gag is uncomfortable, not unbearably so, but it locks his jaw firmly into position, holding his tongue in place. When he swallows he feels as though he’s going to choke.

“It’s uncomfortable, isn’t it?” Loki says conversationally. “When that creature,” his face wrinkles in distaste as he thinks of the maw, “put it on you, I suddenly remembered.” He stands before Thor, just looking down at him. Never has Thor thought he could look so penetratingly contemplative, so far away.

“If Thanos had offered me a bargain, things could have gone differently perhaps.” Loki muses. “If he had offered me a throne with you on a leash at my side, then perhaps….” He seems restless, starting to pace once more.

“But it was not to be. And here we are.” His gaze turns back to Thor. “Spread your legs, brother.”

Thor’s body responds and he stares down at his traitorous limbs before gazing up at Loki, his turn to be perplexed.

“You should be more careful about what you say.” Loki smiles. “The magic will wear off, but in the meantime you completely mine to do with as I please.”

 _That was the whole point_ , Thor thinks, but the gag prevents him from shouting this at his brother. The anger must show in his eyes because Loki laughs.

“It bothers you, doesn’t it? Not having control?”

Thor rolls his eyes. _I gave it up to you, you idiot. That was the whole point after all._

Loki just grins. He crouches, stroking a finger along Thor’s cheek. “You remember those games we used to play when we were young.”

_We played a lot of games. Whatever you’re thinking of, sentimental remembrances, it’s not now._

“You remember. You wanted to play your hero returning from battle and they would always offer a prize, a tribute, a reward, for your valor and prowess.”

The words purr off Loki’s tongue and Thor feels his arousal stirring. He spreads his legs wider, knowing Loki notices, and knows what his tongue is doing to Thor.

“I was a very good tribute.”

_You were._

The first time Thor had pinned him to the bed and commanded him to spread his legs. When Loki had obeyed and after…after Thor had found it easy to fall into the role of conqueror, though even later afterwards he’d felt a little muddled about the matter.

“That’s not how I would be.” He told Loki, still sweat slicked beside him. “When I’m king, they would want it. I wouldn’t take a prisoner, not like that.” Not to his bed.

“Stop talking.” Loki yawns sleepily. “We all know how noble you are.”

Thor had slipped an arm around him, still uneasy about the game they had played but eventually they had fallen asleep. Over the years he had learned better the nature of fantasy and appeal of playing such games and encounters. And no matter how many beauties caught his eye or women he took to bed, nothing was ever as sweet as Loki’s gaze settling on him and Thor knowing what what would happen next. Not how exactly, when Loki would sidle up to him and lead him to an alcove to offer his fealty or if he would retire for the evening and find Loki waiting in his bed.

Over the years as his legend had grown Loki had come to him less and less and now Thor couldn’t think of the last time.

It had always been like that, with Thor taking and Loki submitting. It hadn’t occurred to him that it could have been otherwise but Loki had never asked and Thor had never offered. Until now.

 

*  *  *

 

Now he was in Loki’s thrall for a day, by his own consent. So Thor waits to see what his little brother will come up with.

At first he’s surprisingly bored. After that promising start Loki turns his back and goes to pour himself some wine. “When you restore Asgard, as you mean to do...what then? What of me?”

Thor leans forward but the chains won’t let him move much and the gag prevents him from speaking so he’s not sure why he even tried.

 _You’d be at my side if you want._ How does Loki not understand? Or is it not enough? The promise that he would rule beside Thor? What if that’s not enough to persuade him to stay?

“Perhaps it is time I return to Jotunheim after all.” Loki takes a sip of his wine. “See what my tall blue brethren are up to these days.”

Thor strains against the chains. Loki doesn’t even glance at him. “Surely you can’t object to that.”

But he does. He doesn’t like to think of Loki belonging to that cold dark place. Loki belongs here, with him in the sun.

Loki takes another sip and finally looks at him. His gaze drifts over Thor slowly. “What would you do to keep me, I wonder? Would you chain me? Make me promise to behave?”

_I’d ask you to stay._

Thor’s throat constricts as he waits, straining against the chains even though knows there is no leverage to be gained. When will Loki touch him? Why is he waiting so long? Perhaps this is the torture itself, restraining him and offering him no relief whatsoever. It’s the sort of game that would appeal to Loki, Thor knows that. Usually the appeal of pleasure is too much of a draw for Loki to stick with it long, but this time Thor’s not sure.

“You said yourself, it’d be best if we went our separate ways. Now here we are.”

Loki’s eyes drift away from him again and Thor strains to draw him back. Surely he’s not truly thinking of returning to Joteinheim. Loki desires bright, dazzling things, more than that cold wasteland of a world. The throne, even half a throne, even at the side of Thor, would be better than that.

“King of a wasteland is better than king of nothing at all.” Loki murmurs as though he had spoken.

A roar forces itself upward out of Thor’s throat, spitting around the gag as it struggles to contain him. It succeeds finally and he slumps, ashamed of the result. Only the faintest sound of it had escaped all the same and Loki looks at him, almost impressed.

“Well, brother.” He drains his wine and sets his goblet down and turns to face Thor. “Shall we fuck once more for old times’s sake?”

 _Yes.  No. It’s not just that surely. That’s not the only reason._ Thor thinks as he watches Loki approach. _It has to be more than that._

Loki places a hand on Thor’s chest, glancing down.  “It would appear that that chains suit you, brother.” His grin makes Thor’s head ache. It reminds him of years ago, all the charades they used to play. How long has it been since they played those carefree games? He can’t remember.

He groans helplessly as Loki slips a hand between his legs, squeezing him through his trousers. “How do you want me?” Loki whispers and then slides to his knees. His hand wraps itself around Thor’s freed cock. Thor likes to grasp his brother’s hair during this act, tugging as Loki works his tongue masterfully. Now he can only watch, his hands held back from touching that which he loves.

Loki licks a long tantalizing stripe along Thor’s shaft and looks up at him. with a flick of his wrist the chains tethering Thor to the floor shift, and Thor’s lying flat on his back, still chained, legs spread wide as Loki straddles him, his hands sliding over Thor’s chest.

 _I thought you wanted me naked and submissive_. Thor gazes up at him and Loki laughs as though he can read his thoughts. He runs his hand lightly along Thor’s cock as the rest of his clothes fall away, leaving him bare.

There’s a hungry glint to Loki’s expression as he sits back and gazes upon Thor. “You are magnificent.” He whispers. “But you already know this.” His hands glides down Thor’s chest, playfully, teasing, affectionate. This is how Thor thinks about his brother, his mouth hungry for the way Loki kisses him. Teasing, but affectionate. The betrayals, the ambition, the desire for the throne, all those came later. The envy had always been there though. That truth he couldn’t deny.

Loki’s hands grip his hips, his eyes focused on Thor’s face and then the gag is gone.

Thor licks his dry lips, looking up at Loki in surprise. “I thought you liked how it looked.”

“I do. But I also want to hear you.” Loki says simply, easily and then he slides down upon Thor’s cock.

This is how Thor knows his brother. Loki uses sex as he lies and plays tricks, as easily as mischief comes to him, he does this, but to someone who _knows_ him, the truth is utterly laid bare, and Thor knows him. He knows the little things, about this moment, the way Loki’s breath catches and his eyes laugh, the sharp intake of breath as his hips move and Thor lets himself be known in return. He lets Loki _see_ Thor seeing him, how much he loves Loki, how much he’s always loved him. It soars out of him like golden thunder, rippling through the room and Loki’s hands falter only briefly and then they’re reaching for him.

And the chains fall away and Thor reaches for him, clasping Loki’s back, pulling him closer as they move together, Loki’s arms wrapping around his neck and Loki’s sighing a soft whisper of surrender, _how did you do that?_ while Thor’s simply roars his name to the heavens as he comes.

 

 *  *  *

 

Thor opens his eyes. He’s still lying on the floor naked.

Loki’s lying beside him looking at him almost disgruntled.

“So tell me. How did you do that?”

“Do what?” Thor yawns.

“You know, with the thunder and the golden lightning and the…” Loki doesn’t say love. Have they ever said it?

Thor reaches up to wind a lock of Loki’s hair gently through his fingers. This is what he dreams of, when he dreams. Having Loki beside him, in both battle and in quiet moments like this, sated with pleasure and still present, still here beside him.

“I don’t know.” The lightning spills out of him now in his anger when the battle lust is upon him and but also in moments like this. He doesn’t know what to make of it and Odin’s not there to answer his questions.

He looks at the chains strewn upon the floor. “You let me go.”

“It was like my magic just fell away.” Loki muses, still eyeing him. “Overwhelmed with...” He catches himself, giving a wry laugh, still not willing to say it first.

Thor’s lips curl with amusement, with hope. “Say it.”

“No.” Loki half turns away and Thor catches his hand.

Turning it over he holds Loki’s wrist very delicately. “Say it for me.” _Please, brother._

Loki watches him, eyes narrowed. “You say it first.”

“Very well.” Thor presses a kiss to the inside of his wrist. “With love.”

He can feel Loki’s pulse beneath his lips, the beat of life within him and he waits for Loki to respond.

“With love.” Loki repeats, affirms, agrees, acknowledges after a moment and then he leans in. “Show me then, again, how you love me.” Hungry fingers pulling Thor close for a biting kiss.

Thor simply draws him into his lap, his hands cradling Loki’s skull as he meets him equally. His mouth has always known Loki’s mouth; the sweet pleasure of their tongues is something he will carry with him when he goes to Valhalla.

Loki sighs against his lips and then draws back, still waiting for something. ”Well?”

“Well what?” Thor’s weary now, though he doesn’t like to admit it. It’s not enough they fought a battle and survived the near destruction of the universe earlier. Now he has to convince his little brother that everything is all right between the two of them as well. It’s a lot to ask of one day.

“Should I go to Jotunheim?” Loki demands. His eyes scan Thor’s face, waiting.

“No.” Thor says, gripping his hand. “Stay. Stay with me. Rebuild Asgard with me. Rule with me. Stay.”

He kisses Loki again, suddenly afraid that Loki will slip through his fingers if he lets him go, even for a moment.

“All right.” Loki says lightly. “I’ll stay.” He laughs and the warmth of it spreads Thor’s veins like molten sunshine.

“But you’ll have to find me first.”

Thor frowns. “What do you mean?”

Loki simply kisses him again, and then ~

 

 *  *  *

 

Thor blinks, catching his balance as he remembers. He’s not in the golden room. He’s not with Loki. Loki is gone and he’s…

There’s a stone in his hand, the stone that Stark bestowed upon him. It all comes rushing back. He doesn’t want it back; he wants Loki. He resists the urge to crush the stone and goes to find Stark.

 

*  *  * 

 

Tony looks at him questioningly. “Did you see what you needed?”

“Yes.” Thor pauses and then hands the stone back. “I have to find a way to use the Bifrost. I have to harness its power.” His heart aches afresh for Heimdall, but he sets aside that grief for now.

“And then what?” Stark’s looking at him skeptically.

“Loki’s alive.” Thor says simply.

“How do you know that?”

“There’s a legend. I should have remembered it sooner. A legend of old gods returning to their true form if they’re careless enough to die in another realm.”

He needs a spell to bring a being back to his physical form. Something that touched him. His hands will work. They’ve touched Loki more than enough.

He considers the risk for a moment and then realizes truthfully it doesn’t matter.

“So where exactly are you trying to go?”

“Jotunheim.”

Loki’s alive and he’s going to find him and then…Thor’s fingertips prickle with unbidden electricity, everything would be all right. The possibilities are endless, once they’re together again.

For Asgard, then, well, for Loki, truly.

With love.

 


End file.
